Krystal Selwyn
Krystal Selwyn is the primary female protagonist of LIGHTSHADE. She shares the role with Harker Loxton, who is the primary male protagonist. She is one of the only pure human beings on earth along with Vince Kessler and Bethony Nakamura. Personality Appearance Krystal is a sixteen year-old girl and appears with long blonde hair and golden eyes when in her Nightwalker form. She usually wears a blue, spaceneck sweater with cloud patterns and sky blue-striped sleeves and ends. Under which she wears a plain white t-shirt, or occasionally, an anime-themed novelty t-shirt. She wraps a white, bandana-like cloth around her waist containing a purple, target-like symbol on it, and wears light grey denim short-shorts over navy blue leggings. She has long, thick, purple socks that are pulled up over her boots to her knees, and finally wears large, blue and white boots with many zippers and cloud patterns like her sweater. Daywalker Form While in her Daywalker form, her entire appearance changes almost completely in color. Her hair turns deep black and her skin goes ghost white. However, she still maintains her golden eyes. Her clothes also undergo a color change; the sweater she commonly wears goes black, with golden yellow-stripped sleeves and ends instead of blue. The cloth around her waist also goes black, the target-symbol going golden yellow along with her denim short-shorts. Her leggings are black in this form as well, and her socks are golden yellow whilst her boots show a golden yellow and black mixture. Human Form Due to Lightshade's effect on human beings, Krystal glows a bright red whilst in her true form. The color of her clothes are rendered indistinguishable from one another, only showing to be tints and shades of the red glow radiating from Krystal's body. Pre-High School Years In Krystal's earlier youth, her hair was much longer and usually held up in a long ponytail that extended down to her knees, at which point a large band held the end of her hair. In her youth, however, she does not seem to have had a specific reoccurring outfit. Dreams Krystal appears mysteriously different in her dreams. Her hair appears longer/more wavy, and turns brown (a color of hair that died with the genetics of the human race) along with her eyes. She has rather loose, pajama-like clothing on, consisting of a snow white t-shirt and pair of pants. Her skin is also lighter, not pale enough to look like Daywalker skin, but in contrast, not golden enough to look like Nightwalker skin. Finally, she appears completely barefoot. History Krystal Timeline :Kate discovers that she's pregnant when suddenly having symptoms after her marriage to Paul. Paul is totally distraught but believes Kate when she says that she hasn't done anything after an emotional fight :The two go to a doctor to verify, doctor confirms it as a virgin pregnancy. Everyone is dumbfounded. Doctor samples Kate's blood to check the baby's DNA. Sends word to chairman of medicine when he finds humanoid-looking cells with bizarre characteristics. :Chairman uses political connections to contact FBI and is actually directed towards CIA Siren division. Gomes is made aware of the situation. Paul and Kate actually get excited about having the baby, passionately go into parent-mode. :Paul receives a message saying that he needed to see his KOLE director to discuss a transfer. As he's on his way, Kate goes into labor. Paul drops the meeting and gets her to the hospital. :Unknowingly to them, Gomes walks in and oversees the delivery. Krystal is born, glowing bright red. The room goes into a panic, then Gomes casts a 5th tier-level "Purify" on Krystal, stabilizing her. Gomes maintains the cast and asks for Kate to hold Krystal and kiss her on the forehead in order to further strengthen the purity of his cast. :Krystal stops glowing and absorbs nightwalker atoms from Gomes' cast, stabilizes and adopts nightwalker identity. Gomes is drained (almost collapses), but settles himself on a nearby chair close to the bed. He introduces himself, calls off the doctors, explains that he believes Krystal may be human, and that he'll protect them all. :Gomes reveals that Paul was to be transferred to the Siren division that day. The two shake hands and Paul joins. Krystal grows up. Has trouble maintaining nightwalker form when her body sometimes begins to dispel the atoms she absorbed at birth. :Krystal's secret is covered up by a fake diagnosis that she has a case of severe "Isocell Deficiency" and even Schizophrenia to make her dramatic episodes when the nightwalker atoms are almost being dispelled make sense to the general public. Krystal has a dispelling breakdown in her preschool years and collapses in the park during a rainstorm. Is almost struck by lightning twice and the experience traumatizes her. She's saved by Kate. :Krystal struggles in everyday life. Is heavily avoided, bullied, and a source of fear amongst kids and adults. Occasionally lashing out in pain, terror, hallucinations, or confusion. She also suffers from certain anemic symptoms like fatigue and loss of energy, being weak, unusually rapid heart beat, shortness of breath and headache, difficulty concentrating, dizziness, and insomnia. Time goes on and Krystal's personality hardens having not even made a single good friend all through her school life. She's gained much more control over her atoms by middleschool, but has become very closed to others and appears unpleased all the time. :Ann Dorm enters the same middleschool as Krystal. The two don't really acknowledge each other initially, but Ann does hear gossip and rumors concerning Krystal's "condition". She also hears that Krystal is mean and antisocial, bitter and angry all the time. Naturally, Ann becomes intensely afraid of her. The two end up sitting next to each other in a class, Ann is terrified, but Krystal still fails to even acknowledge her. :Krystal begins to notice Ann when she starts to widely embarrass herself by falling asleep randomly, having nervous breakdowns, avoiding people out of fright, and being weak/slow. The two accidently run into each other in a novelty Manga bookstore. Krystal's disguise falls off as Ann falls to the floor, the two notice each other. Ann is terrified and screams, as Krystal blushes in embarrassment. :As Krystal threatens Ann not to say a word to anyone, they realize they're buying the exact same manga (which they're holding in their individual hands). Krystal helps Ann up, they start a tiny bit about the book. Both very awkwardly. As they leave the store, Kate and Paul see Krystal talking to Ann. They both jump, assuming the two are friends, and slyly manipulate a way to introduce themselves to her. Ann is again frightened, Krystal's embarrassed and angry with them. :Krystal pays for her book and drags Paul and Kate out of the store, both waving happily to Ann as Krystal walks to the car. Kate and Paul are ecstatic, the family has a conversation concerning how Krystal should try to make friends with Ann since Ann is shy and shares a common intrest. Krystal nervously says "no". : Sent from my iPad Abilities Isomer Casts ((Nightwalker)) *'Emberame': A 1st tier Flame Isomer cast that allows Krystal to spark embers. It is relatively harmless, however, Krystal can use this technique to start a small fire. Emberame was one of the first Isomer casts that Krystal could imatate, after learning how to absorb Isomer atoms from Raze. *'Heatame': A 2nd tier Flame Isomer cast that enables Krystal to control heat. *'Shockflame': A 3rd tier Flame Isomer cast that lets Krystal to send a bolt of fire towards a direct target to cause a relatively small explosion. The flame is centralized and thereby concentrated so that it is less destructive to the surrounding area besides the cast's direct target. This cast is not to be confused with Shade's Flame Arrow, which is very destructive. *'Elecrowip': A 3rd tier Volt Isomer cast, Electrowip creates Other Abilities Relationships Gallery Themes Reach by Eyes Set to Kill (Daywalker Theme) Creation Trivia * Like most LIGHTSHADE characters, Krystal's middle name, "Brina" is a name shared with her voice actor cast; Brina Palencia.